I Want Your Bite
by GabyMoose
Summary: Stiles devrait faire plus attention sur ce qu'il enregistre sur son téléphone. On ne sait jamais sur qui ça peut tomber.


Hey hey! Voici ma première histoire sur le Sterek :D  
Elle est courte et en chapitre unique mais voilà!

 **Rating** : K+  
 **Ship** : Derek Hale  & Stiles Stilinski  
 **Univers** : Teen Wolf

Enjoy It !

* * *

 **I Want Your Bite**

-oO0Oo- **  
**

Il y avait une nouvelle créature en ville, que la meute savait peu de chose. Derek avait demandé -ordonné- à Stiles de faire des recherches là-dessus. N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours, il appela de lui même l'humain, se jurant de lui arracher la tête s'il osait lui dire qu'il avait oublier de l'informer. Il grogna de frustration quand il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il réessaya plusieurs fois avant d'abandonner et de partir chez l'ado. Le loup était frustré mais au fond il paniquait aussi. Que Stiles ne décroche pas n'était pas normal. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait bien.

Arrivée à destination, Derek passa à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles et essaya de nouveau de l'appeler en constatant son absence. En faites, il était tellement sur les nerfs et obnubilé par l'odeur du plus jeune qui emplissait la pièce qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence un étage plus bas.

Donc il composa de nouveau le numéro de l'hyperactif et entendit une sonnerie à côté de lui. Le téléphone de Stiles était posé sur sa table de chevet. Derek n'eut même pas le temps de paniquer de savoir l'ado sans son cellulaire, car ce qu'il entendit le fait figer sur place.

L'humain de son côté était dans le salon, complètement endormi sur le sofa, devant un écran de télé qui affichait un générique d'un film quelconque. Il n'avait jamais entendu son téléphone jusqu'à maintenant. Étant le seul bruit qui brisait la plénitude de la maison, Stiles se réveilla à force. Il se leva en vitesse du sofa, tombant sur le sol après avoir empêtré ses pieds dans le plaid. Il se releva comme si rien n'était, couru dans les escaliers manquant de peu une marche et s'écraser, puis déboula enfin dans sa chambre.

Il se figea en voyant Derek dans celui-ci. Ce dernier était immobile, son cellulaire à la main, et un regard indéchiffrable. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Derek ainsi. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu le perturbé à ce point, lui si difficilement impressionnable.

Puis il fit enfin la connexion. Dans toute sa chambre, ce qui comblait le silence c'était la sonnerie de téléphone personnifié du lycanthrope.

 ** _''I want your bite  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat  
Gonna rock your body all night  
It's lust at first sight_**

 ** _The way you're making me hot_**  
 ** _Don't stop, you're hitting the spot_**  
 ** _Gonna rock your body all night_**  
 ** _It's lust at first sight''_**

Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et gêné de toute son existence. Il voulait se cacher loin dans un trou et jamais en sortir.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Derek bougea enfin en raccrochant, mettant fin à la chanson traitresse. Ce fut silencieux de nouveau, puis, sans crier gare, il attrapa Stiles et se projeta sur le lit, son corps au-dessus du sien. Le plus jeune couina de surprise et ferma les yeux, priant n'importe quel dieu que l'Alpha ne lui arrache pas la gorge avec les dents. Non, à la place il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille qui lui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans tout son épiderme.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas sentir plus que mes dents sur ton corps.

Et Derek tenu parole. Le loup lui fit l'amour toute la nuit, des plus merveilleuses et des plus inoubliables des manières. Depuis ce jour, Stiles arborait fièrement la morsure dans son cou, marque de lien et d'appartenance chez les loup-garou. Mais ce n'était pas le seul lieu où l'ado était marqué. Disons que son loup mal léché s'en était donné à coeur joie de le mordre sur différente parcelle de peau, avec ses dents humaines bien entendu. La marque de revendication était à elle seule bien suffisante pour prouver le lien, et comme zone érogène.

Pour ce qui était de la chanson un peu osé comme sonnerie qui avait engendré toute cette histoire, eh bien, elle n'avait point bougé.


End file.
